Two-faced charade
by Blurryfaced-Headcase
Summary: Newly reformed schizophrenic Soul Evans has finally been released from the mental hospital he's been in for the past 5 years, and has big plans to get his life back together, but said plans come to a grinding halt upon meeting Maka Albarn, who's just moved into his complex. As he gets to know her, his long repressed demon starts becoming active, and he feels himself begin to slip..


_At the stories beginning, starts a sad mystery_ _._ _  
A tale that's sure to stain dark history!  
A tale that's sure to stain dark history!_

* * *

"Alright, you're free to go Mister Evans! We hope you've enjoyed your stay at Kandace Springs Mental Institution!" Plastering on a painfully fake smile, the nurse slid the orange paper envelope across the counter, the envelope he'd been dying to get his hands on since the day he was forced into this hell hole of a psyche ward. Giving the crabby nurse a crooked smile, he showed off his pointy teeth, the nurses annoyance very quickly turning into uneasiness.

"Thanks. Have a nice day."

Pushing open the clear glass door, he stepped into the freshness of the outside world for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He basked in his surroundings, the sweet scent of the nearby cherry blossom trees, the warm early morning sunlight shining on his sickly pale skin, the soft late spring breeze, softly caressing his hair which was in dire need of a trim. He breathed in deeply, relishing in the feeling of the crisp, dewy air filling his lungs. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he grinned at the sight of a sleek black auto-mobile smoothly pulling up to the front of the hospital. The engine shut off and the drivers seat door popped open, a tall albino male stepping onto the concrete.

The man looked up, and a grin matching the ex-patient standing only a few feet away from him spread across his face like butter.

"Soul!" The man exclaimed, walking around the car and spreading his arms out wide. The younger of the two accepted the elders embrace with little need for further invitation, inhaling the oh-so familiar scent of coffee and ink which belonged to his older brother.

"It's been a while, Wes." The younger one, Soul, chuckled, giving him a firm pat on the back before pulling himself out of his brother's arms. Wes laughed as well, ruffling his brother's hair, much to his protest.

"Gee, someone needs a haircut."

"You're telling me." Soul grumbled, running his hand through his straw-like hair. Wes's deep laughter sounded again, and he threw his arm around Soul's shoulder, leading him to his car.

"C'mon, we'll get you cleaned up and buy you some new cloths."

"You don't have to-"

"Don't even _start_ with me." Wes cut him off. "You can't walk around wearing hospital cloths now can you? And I doubt any of your old cloths are going to fit you, I'll help you out so you can get back on your feet alright? Think of it as an overdue birthday present." He shoved the shorter male into the passenger seat of the car, shutting the door on him and climbing into the drivers seat.

"I managed to keep the land lord from renting out your old apartment, and all your furniture and stuff is still there." He said as he slid a silver key into the ignition. "I've had someone go in once a month to tidy up the place, make sure it's wouldn't be overrun with dust by the time you came back. He's cleaning up as we speak, so everything should be in order by the time we get there." Pulling out of the institution's parking lot, he turned to his brother, a warm smile overtaking his features.

"Where to first, little brother?"

* * *

 **This is a small side story I'm doing to get back into a proper writing schedule. This entire story is based on the album 'two-faced charade' by famous last words. If you like heavier music and you haven't heard this album before I highly recommend it! Though the songs may spoil the story for you, so if you want to avoid that then I would suggest waiting until after this story is complete to listen to it ^^; Each chapter is going to be based on a song from the album, so there should be around 12 chapters in total, but a may skip some songs or merge chapters. Also I'm aware that this chapter is extremely short, this is only a sort of prologue, and the 'official' first chapter should be soon to follow. I don't know how often I'll be updating this specific series since I'm in the middle of re-writing one of my old stories, but I'll try to update at least once a month! Also, for any of my watchers who have read other things from me, I changed my username! The old one annoyed the heck out of me and I thought it was really childish, so I changed it! Don't worry though, still the same writer :3 That's all for now, I hope you enjoy this story and I'll see you in the next chapter! BROFIST! - Sarah**


End file.
